


The Jacket

by pixiedurango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Short & Sweet, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall misses his jacket and finds it back but not like he had left it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacket

„Where is it, Sera?“ Blackwalls deepest voice rumbled across the yards.

„Whatcha want, Beardy. I got nothin that shall interest ya!“ cackling laughter from the central perron where the rogue was sitting working on her favorite bow putting on some new string.

The warrior approached her, obviously being not happy. He was wearing a linen-shirt of natural color with his usual brown buckskin-breeches and he carried a big axe. It was obvious that he had spent the last few hours with chopping wood for he was covered in wood chips, dust and sweat.

„Listen, lass.” he growled towards Sera who still was bursting from laughter. „Usually it is you when things go weird here. So, for Makers sake, where’s my jacket? I have an official assignment within the next hour and I cannot go there without proper clothing!”

„Listen, Grumpy. Not having your fuzzy, puffy jacket thingy, right? Wrong place.” the cackling had clearly changed into a saucy giggling. „Better move your arse into that cozy hayloft of yours. Maybe will find your precious… jacket there.”

„I did not left it there…” he started to insist but Sera cut him.

„Just go, stupid! And make sure jumping into the trough. Before. I say!”

Blackwall was puzzled as he went but he did what Sera told him since he had already planned to clean up before getting dressed properly anyway. 

Just the hayloft thing remained unclear so he did not pay too much attention to his workshop when he entered it. Carrying the dirty shirt in his hand, still water dripping from his chest, hair and beard.

Where was his damn jacket?

He looked towards the stairs leading up to the loft and though he was sure that Sera was playing some kind of prank on him he sighed and finally went up the stairs.

„Took you some time…” Aryas voice was teasing him from the makeshift bed of hay bales under the huge hatch.

Blackwall gasped.

She had stretched out all comfortable and alluring on the bearskin.

And she was wearing his jacket.

Only his jacket.

„Filly, what…”

„Looks like we have to hurry if you wanna make it in time to the recruits inspection…” she grinned and let the jacket slip from one shoulder as if it was accidental. „Seems you have to earn you your jacket back. So better get started…”

„You are crazy.” he replied but he already had made the last few steps and rested his self next to her, sliding his hands under the padded fabric to touch her body. „But I guess I like that.”


End file.
